


The Incident (because some people wanted to know!)

by irishasianpersuasion



Series: Young Derek is my baby [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 07:26:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4657785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irishasianpersuasion/pseuds/irishasianpersuasion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles was not a rapist. He may not be as sexually active as someone his age should, but that did not make him rape a girl. ESPECIALLY SINCE HE WAS INTERESTED IN DICK!  Stiles gives the statement 'Dicks before Chicks', a whole new meaning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Incident (because some people wanted to know!)

STILES' POV

"What the fuck?"

Those were the only words that I could think of, to answer her question. Her, as in Sara Fieldsman, an omega and an unmated one at that, as she asked me to become her alpha. I was Stiles Stilinski, since when had anyone ever asked me out? Um..since NEVER. I was a spazz, I had a troubled past, panic attacks and I was a late bloomer on top of everything else. I had never been in this type of situation before and it baffled me because for once in my life, I was speechless. Sara Fieldsman was my arch nemesis, right after Jackson because that idiot just stole the cake. She had red hair and blue eyes, which was a strange but pretty combination, and a splatter of freckles across her nose. I mean, she was cute and smart (a little too smart because she thinks that she's smarter than me) and sorta cool, once you get to know her but she wasn't my type. I liked 'em with one very important thing..a dick but i didn't go flaunting that around. So when Sara approached me at my locker, I thought that she was just coming to brag about herself, not ask me to werewolf-marry her. I thought about all of the possible ways to let her down in my head and frowned at each and every single one of them. I decided to suck it up and be a man about it because it's not like she could kill me...eh. "So, is that a yes or a no?" she asked frowning slightly. I tried to steady my erratic heartbeat and looked at her straight in the eyes...he he...straight. "I'm sorr-" I started but she interrupted me. "What, are you already mated or something?" she asked angrily as her heart rate sped up increasingly, her eyes turning an even brighter blue. 

"No, it's just that I don't like you like that" I continued and she glared up at me. "What do you mean you don't like me. I became everything you needed and yet, you still want someone else?" she asked incredulously and I furrowed my brows in confusion. "What do you mean?" I asked and she rolled her blue eyes at me. "I did my hair like her's, I dressed like her, I'm became smart like her, I acted like her, all for you and you didn't even realize it!" She shouted at me, causing a few other seniors to look our way. "Who are you talking about?!" I asked in annoyance because she was really beginning to get on my nerves. "Lydia  _fucking_ Martin." she hissed and I groaned. Of course it was Lydia, I didn't have a crush on any other girls, so it MUST have been her. I mean, I know that I said that I liked Lydia but I love dicks too...so, I guess that makes me Lydia-sexual? "I'm sorry but I'm attracted to Lydia and only Lydia." I told her simply, while shrugging.  _Lies all lies, you're basically in love with Derek Hale._ "But she's not even an omega." she pointed out and I nodded, with a 'what are you gonna do?' look. "You can't reject me and expect to me leave with my tail between my legs, because I will have you, Stiles!" she threatened and I felt my eyes change color. "Leave. me.the.fuck.alone" I hissed, my jaw ticking as my fangs tried to escape and I fought to control the shift. She flinched at the tone of my voice but quickly regained her stubborn and confident mask.

"I won't, because I'll be the only one there, when everyone else does." she smirked menacingly and I just glared at her. It didn't take a scientist to figure out that she was up to something, something bad. I rolled my eyes and slammed my locker shut before making my way to Chemistry. I sat down a few seconds before the bell rang but for some reason, I couldn't get Sara's fucked up psycho face out of my head...she was up to something. Scott was at home today, so I'd have no one to talk too...unless, I made a new friend but nope. As Mr. Harris wrote on the black board, I felt my phone vibrate in my front pocket. I glanced up at Mr. Harris to see his back turned toward me as he explained a formula. I sneakily got out my phone, praying that I wouldn't get caught, and opened the text message.

**From: Unknown**

**Stiles, pls come to the girl's bathroom. I need to see you. It's urgent. -Lydia**

I instantly panicked at the thought of Lydia being hurt. She wasn't my mate but until I did find my mate, I had Lydia to moon over. I raised my hand in class, as the other hand tapped a frantic rhythm into the desk. Mr. Harris' head snapped towards me and he sighed, it was a tired and obviously annoyed sigh. He slowly nodded and I rushed out of my seat, in a hurry to see Lydia. I knocked on the bathroom door of the girls' toilet but I couldn't smell her scent, I couldn't smell anything to be precise. I heard a quiet voice say my name as the door opened, revealing to me, a blurry figure. My eyes were burning and I couldn't smell a thing. "Lyd-Lyds" I choked out, blindly reaching for the blurred figure. The last thing that I remember was a sharp pain to the back of my head before blacking out.

****************************************************************************

I woke up to the sound of both my dad and my principal's voice which was like a constant stream of bombs going off. "Stiles would NEVER do something like that!" my father argued and I winced before clearing my dry throat and asking."Wha wouldn't I evr do?" I croaked curiously, my eyes squinted. "Stiles, son, are you okay?" my dad asked cautiously and I tried to sit up but laid back down when I started to felt dizzy. "M'okay, w-water?" I asked tiredly. I saw my dad reach for a water bottle and put it in front of my mouth for me to drink. I sighed as the water soothed my dry throat but groaned when I saw Sara. Her clothes were rumpled, her makeup ruined and her face was red and wet. "What's wrong with'er?" i asked and no one answered me. "What's wrong?" I asked angrily and Sara flinched while my dad shook his head. "Mr. Stilinski, Ms. Fieldsman, has accused you of a very serious crime" Principal Davids said and I urged him to continue. "She's saying that you raped her," he continued and I looked at her in disbelief. "I NEVER touched you. Ever, I don't even remember how I ended up here!" I argued. "That's because you're high on wolfsbane"Sara sniffled and I rolled my eyes. "Looks like I'm not the only one high, if you two believe this bullshit." I said to my dad and the principal. "Language!" they both shouted.

"Are you saying that she's lying?' Principal Davids asked and I nodded incredulously. "Obviously, she was angry that I had rejected her this morning so she threatened me and this is her way of getting revenge!" I stated and my dad looked at Sara, who was now looking insanely suspicious. "Is that true?" my dad asked and she slowly nodded her head. "Sara," Principal Davids started but she interrupted him with a nod. "I know..." she groaned and I flashed my eyes at her. "I think I owe you an apology Sheriff and I owe Stiles on too." Mr Davids said and we shook our head. This was all in a day's work for the Stilinski Men. "It's okay, as long as she promises to stay away from Stiles" my dad warned and Sara nodded, a smile flirting with her lips. I sighed and made my way outside as I heard the bell for lunch ring. A hand slapped my ass and I growled lowly. I was angry and hungry and agitated. I was gonna explode. "You'll be mine Stiles, even if I have to kill that bitch, Lydia!" she promised me and that's when I lost it. I marched into the cafeteria and found a deserted table in the middle of the room. Some people glanced at me while others didn't but I needed all eyes on me. "HEY EVERYONE!" I shouted and all chatter stopped. I inwardly killed myself as i said the words that would change my life."I'M FUCKING GAY!"I shouted as one of the lunch ladies pulled me off the table but was I ashamed, nope. I just flashed everyone a megawatt smile and sauntered away...before I tripped over someone's leg.

 


End file.
